The present invention relates to a catheter for realising a volume flow into or out of a human or animal organ.
An Intrauterine Growth Restriction (IUGR) of the foetus occurs among 3 to 5% of all pregnancies in cases of placenta insufficiency and presents a serious complication during the pregnancy. The growth retardation significantly increases the risk of premature birth, and is responsible for the poor neonatal outcome or even death of the child.
The death rate in cases of IUGR is increased by the 3 to 10-fold. Around 25 to 40% of all intrauterine foetal deaths are caused by IUGR.
The intrauterine growth retardation is also regarded as being the cause of the development of metabolic syndrome, as well as of an increased risk of developing coronary heart diseases, heart attacks and diabetes mellitus type 2.
In case of IUGR, the transportation of amino acids through the placenta is significantly reduced.
There is no proven causal method for treating placenta insufficiency since an “insufficient” placenta develops during early pregnancy, with the subsequent foetal growth retardation occurring at the end of the 2nd trimester.
Conventional catheters are not optimally designed for supplying nutrients since nutrients must be supplied over relatively long periods of time, and consequently there is a risk that the catheter may be displaced by movements of the foetus and/or of the mother.